bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Heart Dragon
Fire Heart Dragon was the last dragon egg, and the dragon that hatched from it. MF Fire Heart.jpg|'Baby Fire Heart Dragon' Adult_Fire_Heart.jpg|'Adult Fire Heart Dragon' Pre-Mystic Force At some point during or after the great war between good and evil, the egg was sealed in a puzzle chest and hidden away in Mt. Fuego, alongside a monster to guard it. The scroll showing its location was hidden in the depths of the Cimmerian Forest, and the map showing the way to the scroll's location was lost to history, as was the truth of the chest's contents; all that was known at the time the series began was that the ancients believed that it was a source of tremendous power. Finding the Map The map was eventually located by archaeologists, and was planned to be examined for its meaning at a museum. Necrolai learned of it, and sent the Taxi Cab Monster to steal the scroll. It met Necrolai in the parking garage to hand it off, and the rangers arrived shortly afterwards. Thanks to the garage's surveillance footage, they gained a copy of the map and Dana Vespoli deciphered it. The Rangers raced Necrolai through the forest, locating the scroll that showed the secret of the Fire Heart before Necrolai arrived. After a struggle, the scroll was torn in two, and Necrolai and the Rangers each escaped with half of the map. The Treasure in the Mountains For a time, both parties try to decipher their halves of the scroll, to no avail. Kortney Kane finds the answer when she sees Ava Addams staring in the mirror, reasoning that the two halves of the scroll were mirror images, and putting the scroll next to a mirror. Leelee overhears Kortney Kane's epiphany, and passes the news on to her mother. The Rangers locate the Fire Heart, destroy its guardian, and fend off attacks from a Styxoid and its army of Hidiacs that Necrolai sends to retrieve the chest. However, a one-hour timer starts on the box when the rangers remove a scroll, which states that if they can't solve the puzzle before the timer runs out, the Fire Heart will be lost forever. The rangers exhaust nearly half of the time trying to solve it themselves, then Kortney Kane decides to pass the chest over to their boss, Steve Jaggar, who they knew to be an expert at solving puzzles. Fortunately for them, Kortney Kane's faith was well-founded; with seconds to spare. Tanya Tate identifies the contents of the chest as the last dragon egg. Dealing with a Dragon The Dragon Egg continued to grow for some time, until it finally reached the point where it was ready to hatch. While a Dragon book said to just crack the egg open with a hammer, Clare would not have that happen. Jenji then instructed her to sit on the egg and wait for it to hatch. Sure enough, the egg did hatch and this dragon appear, and it now calls Dana Vespoli it's mama. The Rangers soon became very interested in little Fire Heart. So much so, that Jenji became jealous of the dragon. The genie took Fire Heart and left him out in the forest to survive alone. After learning of this, the Rangers and Jenji went back to find Fire Heart, but he was no where to be found. Now Fire Heart has grown to his full size, and is very powerful. So far, he has helped the Rangers by flying Shay Sinnsager to the city, when he was needed to save Jenji. He is also capable to transporting the Rangers to other dimensions, as he did when the Dark Wish was active. In this time, Fire Heart will prove to have a great deal more powers and abilities. After months of care and training, Fire Heart's true destiny has finally come to pass. When he and the Vespoli Redanger join together, they form the Fire Vespoli Redanger. See Also *Fire Heart - Power Rangers Mystic Force. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Mystic Force Series Category:Allies